Harem Quest
by NinNinKakizaki2013
Summary: It was Valentine's Day, and Team Natsu plus Wendy and Juvia were on their way to watch a romance film. However, Natsu and Gray find themselves in an epic situation in which they are given a quest to determine the meaning of love that could potentially change the city of Magnolia forever. Join them on this epic harem quest!
1. Prologue Part 1: The Adventure Begins

**Hi all! As you can see, this will be a comedy harem featuring Natsu and Gray as they interact with various female characters from the Fairy Tail series. You can help me think of who Natsu and Gray interact with by voting on my poll on my profile page. In terms of the timeframe of this story, it is set 5 years from the canon storyline, just to be safe. Enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Adventure Begins**

It was Valentine's Day, and all residents of Magnolia were in the festive mood. The city was filled with the colours of red, white, and pink, with ribbons and confetti littered all over. All stores were open in the marketplace, selling anything that had to do with love and happiness, such as valentine cards, chocolates, small gifts, flowers, you name it.

However, in a certain magic guild, notorious for its destructive methods, there were two mages who didn't go along with the festive atmosphere. Instead they were both going about their usual fight routine, exchanging various blows and insults.

"Say that again you flame-eating lizard brain!" Gray Fullbuster shouted as he dealt several blows upon his opponent's chest

"Make me you perverted snow cone!" Natsu Dragneel yelled back as he landed a few punches against Gray's face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

In an instant, both mages lay at the feet of a scarlet-haired beauty, who looked scary enough to destroy a whole village. Erza Scarlet, the mighty Titania of Fairy Tail, was absolutely disgusted. "It's Valentine's Day for crying out loud! Don't go ruining the spirit with your useless bickering!"

"Aye…" Natsu and Gray both complied.

"That's more like it." Erza nodded. Lucy Heartfillia, who was sitting with her friend Wendy Marvell at a nearby table, sighed. "They'll never know the meaning of Valentine's Day. I sometimes wonder why I even bother trying to ask either of them out on a date."

"You did what?" Juvia Lockser came storming toward Lucy, looking rather demonic while the latter shrieked in fear. "You dare ask my Gray-sama out on a date? Juvia cannot forgive this!"

"Um, Juvia-san, please calm down…" Wendy tried to persuade her fellow mage not to make such a ruckus this early in the morning. Juvia seemed to understand, as she reverted to her usual appearance. "I see. Well Juvia can forgive Lucy for now, as today is Valentine's Day, the day of great love. This is where Juvia will profess her love for Gray-sama with the greatest passion Juvia can muster!"

"She must be really obsessed with you…" Natsu groaned while still lying face down on the floor.

"Tell me about it." Gray replied, also lying face down on the floor.

"Well, as punishment for not celebrating Valentine's Day like the rest of us, I'm going to take you two to see a romance film at the theatre." Erza said. "No fidgeting, no squirming, no fighting. Just sit there and watch it through. Lucy and Wendy will be coming with us."

"Will it be 'Magic Love at First Sight 2'?" Lucy squealed as she and Wendy hugged each other. "I was looking forward to watching that movie! I might get some inspiration for my next novel idea!"

"I was also looking forward to that one!" Wendy exclaimed. "It would be nice to watch a calm, relaxing movie for once…" She remembered the various times she got invited by Natsu and Gajeel to watch 'War of the Magic Slaughterers' and its many sequels. Wendy shuddered at that thought.

"Can Juvia come too? Juvia wants to sit next to Gray-sama and hold his hand through the entire film!" Juvia then rushed over to Gray, picked him up while embracing his arm. Gray just stood there dumbfounded.

"Why not? The more the merrier!" Erza nodded. With her dragging Natsu by the scarf, Juvia pulling Gray along, and Lucy and Wendy following, Team Natsu made their way to the Lacrima Vision theatre, located in the centre of the marketplace.

"Happy! Save me!" Natsu yelled as they made their way out the door. Happy, however, just shrugged as he and Carla had already decided to spend the whole Valentine's Day together. "Aye sir! I'll come collect you when you're done!" Carla giggled. She hoped that Wendy would have a good time.

After buying their tickets and food (Natsu bought a huge bucket of chicken wings), everyone took their seats in the movie theatre. Gray sat beside Juvia, who was still clinging on to his arm. Natsu was sitting in between Lucy and Wendy, both who were looking at Natsu with an expression that he couldn't understand. Sure, they were smiling, but why did it feel so creepy? Erza took up a seat in between the two groups, eagerly waiting for the film to start.

As the opening credits rolled by, Natsu and Gray fell asleep almost instantly. The girls were too preoccupied with the film that they didn't notice. While the boys slept, they didn't realize that their surroundings all of a sudden turned black and white, as if they were in an old film. Time suddenly stopped, with the girls and the rest of the audience were frozen in their seats. It wasn't until the wafting of a familiar scent that Natsu came to his senses. While he opened his eyes, he saw the face of a rather chubby man with wavy orange hair. "Men…"

"GRAGGHHH!" Natsu yelled while punching the man that was on top of him. "MMMEEEEEEHHHHNNNN!"

"Hm? Is the movie over already?" It wasn't before long that Gray realized that a similar-looking man, no cat, was staring at him directly face-to-face. "So you're finally awake now, men…"

"WHOA, WHAT THE HELL?" Gray instinctively swatted the flying cat aside, who responded just like his human counterpart. "MMMEEEEEEHHHHNNNN!"

Gray and Natsu spun about, looking for more perpetrators. Instead, they saw their friends, frozen in space, with vacant expressions on their faces.

"Erza! Juvia! Oi, wake up you guys!" Gray tried prodding the two female mages, but they didn't respond.

"Lucy! Wendy! This isn't the time to be sitting here! We've got trouble!" Natsu tried punching them, but instead received pain from his own fist. Since when did frozen girls become this hard?

Standing up, Natsu and Gray faced the two perpetrators. "Ichiya and Nichiya?" Gray asked.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Natsu growled. "Were you the ones responsible for this?"

"First of all, we are not who you two think we are. Let us introduce ourselves. Together, we are Cupid, the angel of love! Men!" Both of the short, stubby beings posed, receiving a heavy sigh from both the fire and ice mages.

"Oh gosh, I must be dreaming…" Gray groaned. "Might as well just go back to sleep here and wake up later…WHOA!"

Gray narrowly dodged an arrow that was shot by Nichiya. Natsu growled. "You two looking to put up a fight? I'm all fired up right now!" Natsu ignited his fists while Gray got into his Ice-Make stance. "Don't think you two can make up this kind of façade and get away with it!"

"Men." Ichiya made different poses as he continued to speak. "We do not wish to fight. Moreover, we are here to help you both."

"Help?" Natsu and Gray both wore rather confused looks. Nichiya then clarified, "Since you two do not know anything about the spirit of Valentine's Day, we are sending you two on a quest. A quest that will determine to fate of Magnolia. It all depends on your performances of course. Men."

"Any what kind of quest might this be?" Gray asked.

"A quest of love, of course! Men." Ichiya then made two doors appear out of nowhere. Both doors were glowing a brilliant shade of pink. "Now, each of you will pass through one door, in where you shall encounter various challenges that test your knowledge of love. Men. Fail and you will not be able to see the Magnolia you knew before. Men."

Natsu looked back at the frozen Lucy, Wendy, Erza, and Juvia. Anger filled him up. "Fine, we accept your challenge. I'm all fired up now!"

"For the sake of our guildmates you've taken hostage, we'll take on whatever threat you throw at us!" Gray chimed in. Both mages were ready to accept the quest.

"Very well, men." Ichiya then opened both doors with a wave of his hand. "Beyond these doors are 10 challenges you must face. In order to move on, you must figure out the problem at hand and fix it. Men."

"Best of luck to both of you. Men. May true love help you on this quest. Men."

"So whaddya say, Natsu?" Gray said. "Ready to see me beat you in this?"

"No way!" Natsu replied. "I can kick your butt in anything, even if it's something like this!"

With a quick fist bump, both mages ran through their respective doors. They were off on a journey of discovery. The big question that will go through their heads this entire quest will be, "What is love?"


	2. Prologue Part 2: The Rules

**Hi! There are just a few things I want to patch up here. I present to you another prologue because I've only recently closed off my first poll and got the results. Initially, it was going to be 10 minor characters followed by the 8 main Fairy Tail girls. However, the results for tenth place was really close, thus I increased the total to twelve. So, it looks like this story will be a little more than 20 chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Prologue Part 2: The Rules**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Despite having run through separate doors, Natsu and Gray ended up in the same room. However, what really bothered them was that they seemed to be stuck in a relatively small room, decorated with white lace and ribbons. To make matters worse, there was even a small table in the centre of the room, complete with a relatively expensive tea set and matching chairs. Natsu and Gray just stood there dumbfounded.

"Um, are we just supposed to sit here?" Gray looked cautiously at the table, afraid that it might blow up any moment now.

"Why would I want to sit with you?" Natsu complained. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Who said I wanted to sit with you? That's gross man!" Gray retaliated. The idea of sitting next to his rival in this kind of environment was unnerving to him. Apparently, Natsu felt the same way.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Natsu turned to go back through the door he came from, only to see a giant picture of Ichiya's face staring directly at him. "WOAH! WHAT THE HELL?" Natsu yelled as he jumped back, knocked over the table while the tea set smashed to pieces on the floor.

"Tut, tut, Natsu-kun." Ichiya's face spoke with a magnified voice. "You will not be able to impress any ladies with that kind of attitude now will you? Men. And Gray-kun, ladies will definitely not be impressed with your stripping habits."

"When did this?" Gray exclaimed as he realized his shirt disappeared. "Anyways, this is just too awkward for me. Just get to the point now will ya? What are we supposed to do?"

"Men. It is not my fault you two ran off without me explaining the rules of this little game. If you two stayed a little while longer, you might understand a bit more of what I expect from the both of you."

"But you told us to go ahead!" Natsu exclaimed in exasperation. "Yeah, yeah, we get what you want, find the meaning of love or something…we get the point!"

"You two still have a lot to learn. Men. Now, please look behind you."

In that moment's instance, the room started expanding, revealing a huge stage with red curtains that were currently drawn together. Natsu and Gray soon found themselves getting pushed by the chairs that were knocked over, straight towards the stage.

"Ugh." Natsu's motion sickness was kicking in. "Don't you dare puke on me flame-head!" Gray yelled while he tried to keep Natsu's head away from him.

When they stopped, Ichiya and Nichiya, leapt onto the stage. "And now, we, Cupid, will now explain the rules of this quest." They said this all while getting into various poses. "You two will go through a series of tasks that test your knowledge of what you know about the opposite sex."

"Opposite sex? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Natsu wondered out loud.

"It means girls you idiot!" Gray threw a punch at his thick-headed comrade. "Apparently Ichiya here is trying to make use become part of his Trimens group. WHICH I WILL NOT AGREE TO!" He yelled at the two chubby figures on stage.

"But you haven't let me finish yet!" Ichiya pleaded. "And I am not Ichiya! We already told you they we are both Cupid!"

"Give me a break! Come on Natsu, let's get out of here." Gray dragged Natsu by the collar and started heading back from where they came from.

"HOLD IT! MEN!" All of a sudden, and image of Natsu and Gray's initial encounter with Cupid was formed, showing a frozen Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Juvia still sitting in the theatre. "Remember what I said about how your performance in this quest will determine the fate of Magnolia. Surely you don't want to keep your friends like this forever, am I right? Men."

Natsu and Gray both cringed. They reluctantly went back to their seats. "Excellent. Now on with the show! Men!" With a wave of his hand, the red curtains were spread apart, revealing an enormous backdrop with beautiful painted scenery that was difficult to describe, yet incomprehensible to the two mages sitting in the front seats.

"Now, presenting the contestants! Men! First off we have the exuberant, alcoholic fortune teller, Cana Alberona!"

"WHAT?" Natsu and Gray were both extremely surprised and confused as Cana walked on stage. She smiled at them while she posed, all while holding a bottle of beer. "Ready to have some fun boys?"

"But, but, but….how is that Cana?" Gray questioned. Surely the last time he remembered seeing Cana, she was a rather loud, outspoken drunkard. This was the first time either of them have seen her act so…seductively.

"Next up, men, we have the cute, but deadly Lolita from none other than the Lamia Scale guild. I present to you, Chelia Blendy!"

"Good afternoon everyone!" Chelia said as she walked on stage, all before tripping over some non-existent pebble. "Owie…" She rubbed her forehead in pain, but quickly recovered as she smiled at the two mages sitting at the front. "Pleased to meet you!"

Now, if you were considered one of those Lolicons (take Chapati Lola for example) you would have been squirming in your seat by now. If you were Natsu and Gray, however, you would just sit there with blank expressions on your faces, pretty much what they were doing right about then.

"Following our lovely little Chelia, men, we have none other than the one, the only, wonderfully parfumed, Miss Titania of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet!"

That had done it. Natsu couldn't take it anymore. Firstly, Erza and the rest were taken hostage by Cupid/Ichiya/Nichiya or whatever he was. Then, you see her safe and sound? What was going on? In a fit of rage, Natsu charged at the smiling, chubby figure. However, he was gently stopped by a warm hand on his shoulder. Wait, _gently? Warm hand?_

"Please Natsu, don't make this any harder for us." Erza said in a not-so Erza-like tone, all while sporting an unnerving smile. "Just sit back and listen to what Cupid has to say. We need both you and Gray to go through with this."

Natsu was now shuddering in fear. Not because Erza was angry, which was terrifying most of the time, but because Erza was acting so…different. "H..h..hai!" Natsu quickly scrambled back into his seat. Gray was also in shock, cowering like a child in his seat.

"Much better, men. You always seek to impress with that brilliant parfum you have. Now, up next we have….oh." Ichiya suddenly stopped speaking. Looking to the corner of the stage, he shook in fear as Erza Knightwalker walked in, complete with her military getup and her weapon of choice, the Ten Commandments spear. She glared around the room, snarling at Ichiya and Nichiya, and then she fixated her eyes on the two mages in the audience, who were now hugging each other, fearing for their lives. Edo-Erza smirked. "I hope you two will understand that it's not going to be easy to please me."

"Um, yes, men, moving on…" Nichiya took the lead. "Following the lovely, but intimidating Erza Knightwalker from Edolas, we have the beautiful, transforming lady of the Blue Pegasus guild, and the current "Miss Fiore" as voted on in Sorcerer Weekly, Jenny Realight!"

In a cloud of pink smoke, Jenny appeared at the centre of the stage, waving to an imaginary crowd while not paying any attention to Natsu or Gray. "Thank you, thank you everyone for your support! Wish me luck!"

"Well, I know I won't be enjoying any experience with her." Gray mumbled. Natsu nodded in agreement.

"And then," Ichiya and Nichiya suddenly moved off the stage and into a kneeling position. "We have none other than Your Highness herself. Princess Hisui E. Fiore! Welcome, Your Highness! Men!"

In walked the jade-haired princess, smiling and waving, all while holding up a posture that emanated authority over others. Gray followed suit and bowed along with Ichiya and Nichiya. Only Natsu was unfazed. "Who is she again?"

"You idiot! That's the princess of Fiore! She's royalty! At least show some respect!"

"Don't worry everyone, please rise, I'm not going to hurt anyone." The princess motion for everyone to stand up. Ichiya and Nichiya both had tears in their eyes. "Such elegance…men…"

"I hereby state that I will abandon my duties as princess for the time being in order that have fun. I hope you two don't mind." She said as she placed her hands on Gray and Natsu's shoulders.

"Yes, your highness, it'll be an honour." Gray solemnly bowed. Natsu shrugged. "Okay with me I guess."

"Such elegance and a great parfum to boot…" Ichiya sniffled. "Moving on! We now present to you, former Phantom Lord S-Class mage, the one beauty known for her unrequited love, Juvia Lockser!"

"Juvia's here for you Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed as she ran on stage. _Oh great_. Gray thought. _Even though I'm doing this for your sake, I'm going to have to go through this?_

"Then, we have the strongest…" "DON'T JUST IGNORE ME!" Juvia interrupted Ichiya with a death glare. She then smiled and turned to face her beloved Gray. "Today, Juvia, through these trials, will profess her love for Gray-sama right here and now! And Gray-sama will love Juvia back!"

"I don't know if I'll be ready for this…" Gray groaned. "Don't worry! Juvia will make sure Gray-sama will have the best experience in his life!"

"Ahem, we need to continue now, men." Nichiya motioned for Juvia to step aside. "As we were about to say, we have the strongest mage in the all-female guild of Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi!"

Kagura walked on stage in her warrior getup, frowning. Clearly this was considered a waste of time for her. Gray and Natsu hugged each other again. They didn't realize until now that Kagura was just as intimidating as Erza.

"Yes, yes, a round of applause, men." Ichiya and Nichiya politely clapped. "Now, we have coming up, the pretty little bookworm, the sole known user of Solid Script magic, Levy Mcgarden!"

"Hi there Natsu, Gray!" Levy used her magic to conjure up both their names, "Natsu Dragneel" presented in a flaming script, "Gray Fullbuster" shown as block ice letters.

"And I thought she was going out with Gajeel this Valentine's Day." Gray stated. Levy shook her head. "This isn't real you guys, it's just…"

"Hold on, don't want to spoil the secret just yet, men…" Ichiya covered Levy's mouth before guiding her to her designated spot on stage. Nichiya then let the next girl in, which was Lisanna. She smiled at Natsu. "I hope you didn't forget your proposal now, Natsu?" She giggled while Natsu flushed a deep shade of red, probably remembering the time when they were kids.

"Lisanna Strauss, the take-over mage that will amaze you with her kindness and friendly personality. Now, presenting, the magnificent celestial spirit mage, with voluptuous curves and a sweet parfum that may even match Erza's, Lucy Heartfillia!"

"Natsu, Gray…" Lucy walked on stage, looking rather flustered. Natsu and Gray both stared. Never did they realize how pretty Lucy looked, especially with what she was wearing right now. Regaining her composure, Lucy said, "We'll get this over with, right guys?"

"Aye!" Both mages yelled. Ichiya smiled. "Let us continue shall we? Now this one will be a real shocker. Neither dead nor alive, she haunts the very street of Magnolia, rumored only to be seen by those who bear the Fairy Tail guild stamp. Presenting, first Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion! Men!"

"Pleased to see you again!" Mavis smiled as Natsu and Gray sat there, dumbfounded. Even the first Master was involved in this?

"We're not done yet!" Nichiya exclaimed. "Now showing two stunning beautiful ladies that no one knows about, yet the Magic Council have been hot on their tails as of late, the two female members of the independent guild Crime Sorciere, Ultear Milkovich and Meredy!"

Meredy waved happily at Natsu and Gray while she walked in. Ultear just smiled. "Don't be too rash with us, eh?"

"Okay, now this is just too unreal." Gray said. "I mean most of the people here are either not here or shouldn't even be here. What are you playing at here Ichiya?"

"Men, I shall explain that later. Just sit back and relax, we have 6 more girls we would like to present to you, men. And also, it's Cupid."

Natsu grumbled. "Man, this is taking too long! When is the fighting going to start?"

Ichiya ignored him. "Now presenting the eye-candy to all mages alike, comparing even to Jenny in terms of popularity on Sorcerer Weekly, Mirajane Strauss!"

Interestingly enough, two Mirajanes appeared on stage. "What the hell?" Gray wondered out loud as both Miras waved at them. "Let us have some fun today, okay?" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, men, to clarify…" Nichiya cleared his throat. "The one in the pink is Earthland's very own Mirajane. The other one in the purple arrived here from Edolas. Both have very similar personalities, men."

Both Miras giggled. Despite being confused by the whole concept, Natsu smiled back at them. Gray did the same.

"And now, the one who claims to know everything about love, the doll-magic user, the older sister of our little Chelia here, please welcome Sherry Blendy!"

"All this is truly about love! And I am going to show it to both of you!" Sherry danced her way onto the stage while blooming red hearts floated around her. Some of the hearts made their way to Gray and Natsu, exploding in their faces while filling their nostrils with some sort of intoxicating aroma.

"Gragh! What was that for?" Natsu coughed. "Oops, did I add a little too much love powder?" Sherry asked.

"And now we have the young girl who just recently became of age at 17, who battled along the ranks of her guild despite being non-combative, the Maiden of the Sky, Wendy Marvell! Men!"

Wendy shyly walked on stage, hands behind her back while sporting a cute blush on her face. She tried to look at Natsu and Gray, but quickly turned away and covered her face in her hands.

"Oh don't worry, lighten up and enjoy this!" Edolas Wendy showed up and put a reassuring hand on the shoulder of her counterpart. "Don't let these two frighten you, they're your friends, see?"

Wendy nodded. She looked back at Natsu and Gray, smiling. "I hope we can have fun today!"

While Edo-Wendy led her to her designated spot on stage. Ichiya presented to final contender. "And now, the celestial spirit mage that was harshly excommunicated from the Sabretooth guild, who now seeks the company of friends due to being alone for most of her life, please welcome Yukino Aguria!"

Yukino silently walked on stage. When she saw Natsu, she blushed and turned away. "Um, thank you, Natsu-sama, for sticking up for my back at the Grand Magic Games…"

"You're welcome!" Natsu exclaimed rather openly. Satisfied, Yukino joined the other girls on stage.

"Now then, men." Ichiya straightened his collar. "Everyone is accounted for. So I shall explain the rules. You two, Natsu-kun and Gray-kun, will go through a series of trials that will test you in many ways possible, men. In each trial, you will randomly be paired with one of these girls here, and you need to determine by yourselves how to satisfy them. That is, how to make them happy, men."

"And to explain how these girls got here, men." Nichiya piped up. "This is a simulation. Though this is not real, it will be, in your eyes, in every which way, very real, men."

"And so whatever we do here will affect whatever happens in Magnolia huh?" Gray said. "Sounds interesting."

"All right then!" Natsu declared, pumping his fists together. "Find happiness for each of these girls? Piece of cake! I'm all fired up now!"

"All right then, men." Ichiya snapped his fingers and all the girls disappeared, leaving on stage two doors similar to the ones Natsu and Gray had first went through. "Your quest awaits. Pray that you two return safely, men."

Without another word, Natsu and Gray looked at each other, nodded, and each took a separate door. The real journey begins now.

* * *

**Another note, the next poll is posted on my profile page. The next chapter will feature Natsu's first trial. Please go and vote for who you want to see Natsu interact with first! I'll be doing to same for Gray when I finish with Natsu's first part. Til next time!**


	3. Natsu's Story Part 1: Edolas Wendy

**Hey everyone! Here's the first part for Natsu's side of the story. Thanks to those who voted on my poll. And the result is: Edolas Wendy! I hope you enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Natsu's Story Part 1: Edolas Wendy**

"Where the heck am I?" Natsu pondered as he walked through a forested area. "Something about this place seems familiar. I just can't seem to pick it up." Indeed, this place should've been familiar to him, as he was once again walking through the lands of Edolas, the same world of floating islands that he once ventured through. Edolas by now should've run out of magic power, but this being a virtual reality makes up for it, and also, Natsu was totally unaware of that.

Natsu let his nose guide him, trying to sniff out whatever was familiar to him. "Man this sucks! What the heck am I supposed to do anyway?" His nose wasn't picking up anything that seemed familiar or at least smelled nice. Just when Natsu was about to give up and collapse on the ground, he suddenly bumped into a tree that popped out of nowhere.

"Hey, what gives?" Right in front of his eyes was none other than the oddly-shaped plant building that was the headquarters of the Edolas Fairy Tail guild. Seeing this as a breakthrough, Natsu pumped his fist into the air. "All right, we're finally getting somewhere now!" He happily walked around the base of the tree until he reached the entrance, in which he stormed inside in a completely undignified manner.

"Oof!" Natsu fell to the floor as he barged through the door, but hastily got back up. "Hey guys, I'm back! You wouldn't believe what I've been through! First, Erza had to drag me to see this romance flick, and then suddenly Ichiya showed up and put me up to this crazy…hey, where the heck is everyone?"

To his dismay, there was not a single person inside the guild hall. The tables were spotless and clean, the request board was empty, and Mirajane wasn't at the bar cleaning glasses. Natsu was the only one there. "Man, this sucks!" He said while taking the nearest seat. "Where did everyone go? Is it because of Valentine's Day? Sheesh, is this holiday really that big of a pushover?" As Natsu worked his brain (something you rarely see him do), he suddenly had a huge revelation. "I know! It's because I'm in Edolas that no one's here! I mean, they ran out of magic power, so I guess everyone else went somewhere else! That's it! Man, am I smart or what?"

_No Natsu, it may take decades for you bad-addled brain to at least get a clue. _

"Oh well, might as well take a breather." After stretching and yawning, Natsu lay down across the table and fell asleep. Little did he know that his every move was being reviewed by none other than the duo who claimed to be Cupid, Ichiya and Nichiya, through a transmissions lacrima. "Tut, tut, Natsu-kun. It seems like we're off to a bad start here. Men."

"Mind if I start the proceedings then, Men?" Nichiya asked his commanding officer. Ichiya only nodded in agreement. "Men! Commencing the first trial!"

All while Natsu was sound asleep (well, if you insist that snoring is also a part of being sound asleep), a tall figure had just entered through the front door. She had long, lavish blue hair that reached just below her mid-torso. Her figure was slender, not to mention the many curves her body possessed, especially around the chest area. She was Wendy of the Edolas Fairy Tail, a mature, confident-looking young woman who would be somewhat intimidating if one did not know anything about her.

Edolas Wendy moved her eyes toward the sleeping figure on the table. He was sprawled across its surface, lying face down with his face covered partially by a rather large white scarf he had wrapped around his neck. Seeing the pink hair, Wendy first thought that the sleeping figure was her guildmate, Natsu Dragion. "That's strange, I thought Natsu was supposed to be running errands today? And what's with the weird getup?"

As Wendy approached him, the sleeping figure turned face-up, revealing his true identity. It was Natsu from Earthland! This certainly shocked the young woman, startling her to the point that she nearly fell over. What was he doing here anyway? And plus, how did he get here? Millions of questions were pulsating through Wendy's mind as she slowly reached out her hand to touch him. "Is this really you? You came back?"

The moment Wendy touched his shoulder, Natsu suddenly jerked awake. Startled, Wendy withdrew her hand and tried to regain her confident nature. Natsu sniffed the air, as if sensing something that was oddly familiar. Even though he could see that Edolas Wendy was right in front of him, Natsu went ahead and continued sniffing, and even went right up close to her body to do so.

Feeling slightly out of place, Wendy tried to hold on to her disposition. "Um, mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"Figuring out if you're Wendy or not." Natsu calmly replied as he continued to sniff all around her. "I mean, you smell like her, but something seems a little off here."

"That's because I'm not your Wendy." She roughly grabbed Natsu by his scarf and dragged him out the door. "Ow! Cut that out! That actually hurts!"

"Is there a problem here?" Wendy asked with a menacing glare. "Aye! Everything's fine here! Yes sir! I mean m'am!" _Since when did Wendy learn to be like Erza? _Natsu thought. _Man, she's scary!_

"Take a good long look. You're in Edolas, remember? The Fairy Tail guild you see here is not your Fairy Tail. My name is Wendy, but I'm not the one you know back from where you from. Seriously, learn to use your eyes."

"I'm in Edolas?" Natsu pondered at the thought. "I'm in Edolas! I just made that connection. Woohoo! Alright, what's next eh?"

_Natsu, you've already had that revelation twice already. What is going on in that brain of yours?_

Natsu turned to face Wendy, but when he did, he jumped back in fright. "Say Wendy, when did you grow so tall all of a sudden? And, your chest, it…it's…"

"Seriously?" This version of Natsu may have been more confident than the Natsu she knew, but one thing she knew for sure, was that this Natsu really needed to find a private educator. "Learn to use your ears as well. Hm. If that's all you can give me, then…" With a saddened expression, Wendy turned and walked back into the guild hall, leaving a dumbfounded Natsu, still shocked by the fact that Wendy looked so different.

_Back with our hosts…_

"Men, this just doesn't seem to be going well, does it?" Ichiya shook his head while placing his palm on his forehead. "Does this mean I really have to cause turmoil in Magnolia? Men?"

"Master Cupid. Men. I'm sure we have already threatened them with harming Magnolia if the two gentlemen don't comply." Nichiya had his hand over a button that read "Magnolia Turmoil caused by Natsu Dragneel". "However, men, rest assured that this will eventually come through. It is a long process after all, men."

"Agreed. Men. Shall we assist him then?"

_Back with Natsu…_

Natsu was still confused about whatever the heck was going on. Scratching his head and shrugging, he said to himself, "I guess I really ought to find a way back now huh? Guess I can head to the palace and ask Mystogan to use that Animal spell, or whatever that was called."

_Seriously Natsu. It's Anima. Get it right._

Just when he was about to run off, a car had pulled up in front of Natsu, forcing him to jump back. "Oh no, transportation! I'm gonna get sick just by looking at it! Uuggh…"

With the arrival of the vehicle came a note, which fell on top of Natsu's head. Sensing that the car was not moving anymore, Natsu grabbed the note. It read, "Natsu-kun. Remember that the fate of Magnolia rests in your hands. It is up to you to set things right. Signed, Cupid. PS: That lady over there. She enjoys car rides. Reminds her of a certain someone. Men."

It took a moment for Natsu to absorb the information and realize that he was still under this whole set up quest conducted by Ichiya and Nichiya. How could he be so stupid? Natsu silently cursed himself. Because of what he had done, he had put everyone in Magnolia at risk. He had to set things right. He just had to. Even if it meant something that he'll regret pretty soon.

"Oi, Wendy! I need to talk to you!" Natsu yelled as he went back inside. He approached the young woman, who was sitting at a table with her head buried in her arms. "You coming or what? I have to do something for you, and that something is something you like! Now come!" Natsu grabbed a befuddled Wendy's arm and took her to where the car was parked.

"W...wh…what is it this time?" Wendy tried to regain her composure from her initial disappointment. When she looked up, she was looking at none other than Natsu Dragion's vehicle. It was a huge van with a paint job that consists of the images of flames. Memories were flowing back through her head, thinking of a pink-haired man with goggles, who had a confident smirk on his face…

Seeing that smile appear on her face, Natsu couldn't help but feel satisfied. He was finally getting somewhere. "So, would you like to come with me for a ride?" Natsu tried to sound confident, but something was telling him that if he were to come out of this alive, he must remember to give that Ichiya a beating once he gets back to Magnolia.

Wendy on the other hand, was thrilled. It was years since Natsu Dragion had taken her cruising in his van. And the fact that the van was still even here surprised her even more. From the stories she had heard from her guildmates, the vehicle had been destroyed due to the fact it had ran out of magic power. She remembered that time, Natsu Dragion was devasted, and had never been the same ever since.

Despite their different personalities, Earthland Natsu reminded Wendy of her Natsu back in the earlier days. Wanting to relieve those memories, she happily obliged. "Please, lead the way Natsu."

"All right, I guess I'm all fired up?" Natsu was beginning to doubt that he was going to survive. No matter, he let Wendy into the passenger side first before slowly managing to climb aboard into the driver's seat. Luckily, the vehicle did not move an inch.

Once inside, Natsu looked around at the controls, trying to figure out how to drive this thing. "I know that vehicles back in Earthland use SE plugs, but there don't seem to be any here…"

"You seem to be forgetting something Natsu." Wendy held out a pair of keys that she retrieved from her pocket. "Need a refresher?"

Well, this was Natsu's first time actually trying to drive a vehicle, so a "refresher" didn't seem to be a bad idea. Nodding, he allowed Wendy to show him step-by-step how to turn on the ignition, shift gears, use the pedals, and turn the steering wheel. The car hasn't moved throughout this sequence of events. So far so good.

When Natsu was confident enough that he knew what to do, he turned the key and started the car. "Uugghh…" Natsu groaned as the car shook. However, he had forced a smile on himself, straining to keep his stomach in place. He turned to face Wendy, who looked confused at first, but she put a reassuring hand on top of Natsu's. "It's okay. You can do this."

Natsu felt more fired up that ever, only in a different way of course. He changed the gear into Drive mode, placed both hands on the steering wheel, and prepared to step on the gas pedal. "G…g…g…GO FIIIRRREEEE!"

_Several hours later…_

Natsu lay down on a bed spread out in the centre of the guild hall. He was unconscious, his face was purple, and he was definitely not feeling all too well. Edolas Wendy affectionately stroked Natsu's pink locks as she hummed a little tune to herself. Even though the ride wasn't as romantic as she expected, she admired the fact that Natsu went through all that just to make her happy. She did indeed feel delighted, as she had once again roamed the fields of Edolas along with the Fireball.

"I just can't believe how much you remind me of him." Wendy thought out loud as she began to stroke Natsu's face. "Even though we may be from different worlds, we're all more alike than we would like to think."

She pulled out a light-blue envelope with her name scribbled on it and tucked it inside Natsu's shirt. She smiled as she got up and prepared to leave. "I really do hope we get to meet again someday, even though it may be impossible. Goodbye, my little Fireball."

When Natsu woke up, he found that he was no longer in Edolas, but what looked like a dimensional rift. He barely had time to react when a giant version of Ichiya's face appeared right out of the blue. "Congratulations Natsu-kun. You have completed the first trial."

"That was it?" Natsu contemplated on the little time he spent with the Wendy from Edolas. Her surprise and smile when he offered her a ride on the vehicle, how she calmly helped him understand how to drive the vehicle, and how she laughed heartily while Natsu himself suffered from his never-ceasing motion sickness. And to top that off, Natsu somehow felt a little bit of his motion sickness disappear, all while Wendy rested her arm over and across his shoulders. A strange kind of warmth had spread through him, something that felt familiar, but he couldn't make of it at that moment.

"Well now, you've seemed to have got the hang of things here, men. Ready for the next trial?"

Natsu felt that he was on a whole new journey of discovery. He still had to figure out a few things first, but otherwise, he was all fired up for more. "You bet I am."

* * *

**So, how did you guys think? I guess I was kinda emphasizing Edolas NatsuxWendy here, but if you read my other ongoing fic, I guess you would understand right? Maybe? Oh well?**

**Anyways, I've just post another poll for Gray. Who do you want Gray to interact with first? Go and vote, and please R&R! Thanks, and til next time!**


End file.
